Zack & Cody read Deathly Hallows   One Shot :
by Spencer Salvawhore
Summary: What happens when the Martin twins read about George's ear, and Fred's death? Some emotional bonding between them. :  :


**Zack & Cody read Deathly Hallows  
**

**Zack-Cody One Shot**

Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, neither do I own Zack & Cody Martin. Hopefully, one day I would end up owning Cole Sprouse. :P

SLODHP SLODHP

Zack and Cody Martin had just returned from the nearest Borders with their copies of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. The Harry Potter books were the only books besides comic books that Zack enjoyed to read. Cody, on the other hand was a voracious reader. Carey bought each of them their own copy because the last time she had bought _a_ Harry Potter book for the twins, they had almost torn the book apart and fought like a pair of stray dogs for the book. She wouldn't make the same mistake again, so she bought two copies.

After finishing his homework, Cody started reading his book. He was very excited and wanted to know how the much awaited ending to mind-blowing saga. Zack finished playing video games for a while and joined his brother. He was a slow reader usually, but the Harry Potter books were an exception. Both of them were flipping through the pages at the same speed, and it was no doubt that they were reading the same line and word at the same time.

"Ouch," Cody said.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, it being his natural response.

"Ouch," Cody said once again. "Poor George Weasley. He lost an ear. Though I feel more bad for Fred...he is the one who must be hurting more. You know right the-"

"Twin thing," Zack completed. "Yeah, I am also sure Fred must be hurting much more. Normal friendships and sibling relationships are nothing compared to a relationship shared between twins...especially identical twins...like the Weasleys...and us."

"We are _nothing_ like the Weasleys, Zack," Cody said, chuckling.

"We are," Zack said gravely. "Now shut up and let me read the book. You broke my concentration."

Both of them went back to reading their books.

SLODHP SLODHP SLODHP

That night, around 3 am, the Martin twins were still up reading their books. They were almost done. Zack and Cody, both, were deeply engrossed in the novel, and their eyes moved from one word to the other, fully transfixed on the novel. It was fascinating actually, watching the way they mirrored each others actions while reading the books. Except once. Cody heard his brother whimper and turned to look at him. He saw big, fat tears falling from Zack's eyes, wetting his copy of the novel.

"Oi what's wrong?" Cody asked, surprised. "Why are you crying?"

"Fred Weasley _died_," Zack said, unable to believe what he had just read.

"Oh...that," Cody said. "Yeah...I know...don't cry Zack..it's just a book."

"How _could_ he just die?" Zack continued. "What about George? Twins aren't supposed to get separated. They just _can't_. I mean twins have to stick together...bonded for life."

"Yeah Zack," Cody said a bit uncomfortably. "But you relax...it's only a book."

"IT'S NOT JUST A BOOK!" Zack bellowed. "It's about...oh my god how could Fred just leave his twin brother and _die_? What must George be going through?"

"Zacko-" Cody said. "You-"

"What if you just _died_ like that?" Zack asked.

"I wont," Cody said. "I mean neither are we wizards, nor are we under war, so-"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Zack yelled. "I meant what if something happened to you and you just died...leaving me all alone?"

"I wont-"

"See if I died it wont be such a big problem," Zack said. "You are smart and intelligent...and you are the _stronger_ one among us. Am sure you will manage. But what am I without you?"

"Zacko don't ever say that again!" Cody said sternly, sitting next to his brother, patting his back. "I am nothing without you...we are brothers...twins...best friends."

"See Codester am sorry for all the times I've been mean to you," Zack said. "I mean I did all that because you are my brother...I would murder anyone who treats you bad!"

"Yeah I know," Cody said, chuckling.

"It's NOT funny Cody," Zack said. "Promise you will never leave me and go. We will always be together...we are twins...we stick together till the very end."

"I promise," Cody said, giving his elder twin a tight hug. "I really promise."

"When we die, we die together," Zack said firmly.

"Yes," Cody said, softly.

"There will never be an _only_ Zack or _only_ Cody," Zack continued. "There will always be Zack and Cody - the biggest pranksters in the history of the world."

"Yeah," Cody said, grinning. "Of course!"

"And if I am ever rude to you-"

"Then I will know you have returned to normal-"

"Then you can give me a tight smack across my face," Zack finished. "Deal?"

"Ooh that ought to be fun," Cody said. "Deal."

The twins hugged each other tightly and Cody went back to his bed. He shut his book and saw his brother did the same. After saying their daily prayers, he switched off the light. Zack and Cody, partners in crime _forever together_ went to sleep. They were best friends and twins. They were incomplete without each other. They just were.

**The End**

**So am done. A One-Shot on the two coolest pair of twins...mainly on my personal fave- Zack & Cody. I wanted to write this on Dylan & Cole, actually, because I feel the Sprouses are more like the Weasley twins more than the Martins. But this website wont let me do that, so yeah. LOL. Please do review,**

**Nidheya  
**


End file.
